Devil of the League
by Man of Wrath
Summary: Well, it happened. Dante screwed up... badly. Oh, so very badly. After a run in with a Devil he stood no chance of defeating, he winds up in a world of Superhero's and Caped Crusaders. How does he return home? How does he make a name for himself in this new world? Actually, that one's obvious... by insulting and kicking the crap out of as many Villains and Heroes as he can!
1. Prologue

A/N: Yo, how's everyone doing? This'll be my first Devil May Cry related fic, and my first DC Universe related fic. Dante in this fic will be in his DMC4 incarnation as far as looks (with his DMC1 personality and voice), with the timeline being months after the events of DMC4. While DC, will be a composite between the New 52 and Post-Crisis lines as far as characterizations, backstories, and designs of the characters will go. Whether that's good or bad will depend on you readers opinions, so please review and let me know your thoughts!

 **Let's rock!**

 **XXX**

" _It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back, it's like a, whirlwind inside of my head, it's like I, can't stop what I'm hearin' within', it's like the-_ " A white haired man sang along to the rock song blaring through his earbuds. He took a bite from a slice of pepperoni pizza, the hot and melty cheese stretching from the greasy italian pie to his teeth. He rubbed away the bit of oil that landed on his stubbly chin with the back of his gloved hand. The man set the pie slice back down on his paper plate, before nodding his head along to the song again.

A woman walked through the pizzeria doors, a *dinging* from the doorbell chiming throughout the bar. All eyes, customer to waiter, went to the lady, a sense of angst shooting through their bones. Maybe it was the pair of shades covering her eyes, the short black hair covering her head, or the way she carried herself that gave off a sense that she was not to be trifled with. Her outfit consisted of a white jacket, with what appeared to be a harness underneath. Strangely, she wore no undershirt, leaving a large portion of her sizeable cleavage exposed. She also wore white short shorts with red gloves on her hands. Magazine pouches lined either side of her hips, while knee high boots covered her feet. The lady pushed her shades from over her eyes up to her forehead, revealing a pair of mismatched eyes, her left red and the other blueish-green. Her mismatched eyes skimmed over the mouth agape patrons in the diner, before her gaze settled on the object of her search.

"Of course you'd be here." she said with a smirk as she eyed the white haired man sitting at the bar, back turned to her. If it wasn't the white hair that gave him away, it was the red trench coat signature to his look. She noticed the large black guitar case leaned against the bar next to him, something the man used to hold his...business tools.

" _It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme-"_

"Dante."

" _Time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings-"_

"Dante!"

" _I tried so har-"_

"DANTE!" The lady shouted as she slammed her hand on the table. Her voice went off like a gunshot in the restaurant, making the other patrons jump in surprise.

Dante, slyly smirking, removed the earbuds from his ears, before turning to the woman next to him, her face an expression of slight irritance, "Hey Lady, didn't catch you there."

Lady scoffed, though her irritated expression changed to one of delight, or an expression one would have at seeing an old friend. Hand on her hip, she said, "You know you heard me the first time." she picked up the Devil-Hunters earbuds, dangling them from the wire she traced back to his coat pocket, "Aren't you more of a jukebox guy?"

Dante lightly rubbed the stubble on his face, thinking, before lazily raising a finger and circling it in a halo fashion, his stone blue eyes sarcastically glancing around the restaurant, "You see a jukebox around here? I don't." He pulled the cord from Lady's hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "How'd ya' find me? You chip me again?"

"Ha, no." Lady said as she sat on the stool next to Dante, "A new pizza place opens up in town, with great reviews, you think you'd pass on dropping in?"

The son of Sparda shrugged in acceptance, "You know me."

"Oh so predictable Dante." Lady said sarcastically.

The demon hunter took another three big bites from his pizza, dropping the crust on his plate before licking his fingers, "So whad'ya need me to kill this time?" Dante asked.

"A demon-"

"Typical."

"But _not_ a typical demon." Lady said. "You could argue this guy isn't even a demon at all." She pulled three photographs from her pocket and laid them on the counter, allowing the Devil-slayer a good look at them.

In all three of the pictures, a distanced shot of a statue, surrounded by some sort of cult, could be seen within' a massive church. Definitely not a new sight for Dante. The half-demon did take in the details of the statue. The size of the statue was was at least thirty meters-tall give or take. The Demon's size in actuality was probably that size or bigger. It's form was that of a man, a very muscular man at that, with long hair, very long sideburns, and three pairs of eyes. Dante also caught some sort of antlers coming out of the demon's head. Whether it was a crown, or the antlers were some sort of horns were hard to tell, with the finer details muddled from the distanced shot of the pics.

Dante scoffed with a smirk, "You want _me_ to deal with some mutated reindeer? Maybe you should call Santa Clause, this seems right up his alley."

Lady waved her hand to silence the Demon-slayer, "This guy is no joke, Dante. He's tough enough to eat Mundus for breakfast, _and_ spit him out because he's tasted better." Lady's eyes narrowed, "I seriously don't think you've gone up against anything this tough before."

The son of Sparda raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued, "Oh really? Well, I'm willing to try anything once. What's his name?"

"Trigon." Lady said, "Trigon the Ravager."

"Scary." Dante said snarkily.

"He kinda is." Lady shrugged nonchalantly, though she _was_ serious, "This guy barely counts as a demon. He's more of an inter-dimensional devil."

The half-demon sat for a moment, pondering on the seriousness of this situation. Lady had seen him fight all manor of foe, with varying degrees of ease. In their line of work, they seldom felt any sort of concern for their safety, though they should have.

"Gimme the details." the white haired swordsman said, voice void of his arrogant undertone.

"There's not a lot of detailed information about him." Lady admitted. She motioned over the bartender and ordered a shot of bourbon. Quickly downing the shot, she turned back to Dante, "What we do know about him, is that he came to be thousands upon thousands of years ago, from a place called Azarath."

"I'm supposed to know where that is?" Dante asked.

"If you'd shut up, I'd tell you." Lady said irritably, "Azarath is, or _was_ an interdimensional realm that existed between the planes of reality. Some could call it a paradise comparable to heaven. The inhabitants of Azarath decided it would be a good idea to exorcise all of the evil within' their bodies, and toss it into space. This evil energy floated around in space for decades...before it took a shape."

"And _now_ it gets juicy." Dante assumed.

"The last inhabitants of an alien world, summoned this darkness and it impregnated a woman from their order. Nine months later, Trigon was born."

"As expected." the son of Sparda shrugged.

Lady continued, "When he was an infant, Trigon slaughtered the very cult responsible for his birth. Including the woman who'd birthed him." Lady's mismatched eyes narrowed, "When he was less than a year old, he had conquered the entire planet. By the time he was six, he destroyed his home world, and began a conquest of the cosmos. By the time he was thirty, Trigon had conquered his entire dimension and an untold millions of worlds."

"So he's tryna take over the world." Dante nodded in comprehension, "Standard comic book villain stuff. Enough with the history lesson, tell me when the ugly bastard's supposed to get here."

Lady snapped her gloved fingers, " _That,_ is where the cult comes in." She said, "The name of this cult, is the Church of Blood, headed by a figure named 'Brother Blood', who poses as the high priest."

"And let me guess," Dante started, "this cult worships Trigon and they're gonna try and summon the bastard here."

"Bingo." Lady said with a smirk.

The son of Sparda grinned, "There's a reason religion and I don't mix." He stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Where to?" he asked as Lady stood up as well.

"We'll be catching a boat out of H.P City, to a place called Lovecraft Island." She said as she laid a few dollar bills down on the bar counter.

"Sounds romantic." Dante said as he picked up his guitar case.

"Maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Lady said as Dante walked up to the payphone in the corner of the bar.

After rummaging through his pockets, the son of Sparda noticed...he had no coins.

"Uhhh, Lady, ya' mind?"

Sighing, Lady pulled out a coin and flipped it to Dante who snatched it out of the air, "What would you do without me."

"Much obliged." Dante deposited the coin and swiped the rotary dial several times, before waiting out the ring. "Yo, Trish, it's Dante. You're gonna want in on this job."

XXX

The two demon-hunters walked through the seaport, the various fishermen and sailors avoiding Dante and Lady as they made their way to a particular dock. Though the men may have been avoiding Lady because of the black rocket launcher strapped to her back. Etched into the metal handle were the words 'Kalina Ann'; her mothers name. A serrated bayonet was attached to the rocket launcher as well, giving Lady a combat benefit.

Black guitar case strapped to his back, Dante's stone blue eyes lit up when he saw a familiar face standing by the sailor boat at the end of the pier.

"Trish!" The Devil Hunter called out to a beautiful woman who looked...very much like his mother. She had the same long blonde hair, swept back with bangs on the side. The same crystal blue eyes. Her outfit was provocative, to say the least, consisting of black leather pants, high-heeled boots, a corset, double belts, a choker, and some kind of black wrist gauntlet. Strapped to her back was a gruesome looking sword. A sword named after Dante's father… Sparda.

The blonde, arms folded over her chest, smirked as Dante and Lady approached her.

"How'd you get here before us?" Lady asked.

Shrugging, Trish said, "My bike's better than yours. You should upgrade your rides."

"Hey," Dante jumped in, " _nothing,_ is wrong with my ride, okay." He said with narrowed eyes as Trish flicked his nose.

"I struck a nerve? Now I know how to get a rise out of you." The blonde said as she stood to his side.

"I'm assuming you haven't spoke to ole Captain Ahab yet?" Lady asked Trish as she brushed passed her.

"Hey, _my_ job was to _get here_. Not deal with crusty old seamen." Trish said defensively as Dante began cackling uncontrollably.

Lady smirked at Trish who blushed when she realized the double entendre behind what she'd said. Trish elbowed Dante in the ribs to deflect her irritation.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Lady hit the wooden hull of the boat, an old man's gravelly voice calling out to her,

"Hold on a damn minute!"

"He seems nice." Dante said with a smile as he folded his arms, Trish nodding in agreement.

The "captain" of the ship stepped of the boat and onto the dock, revealing to the Demon-hunting trio what appeared to be a man in his late-forties early-fifties. The stress marks on his forehead and grays in his dark brown scruffy beard a sign of his age. The man was bald, using a kangol style hat to cover his head.

Dante was the first to speak to the man, "Hey old timer, a little birdie told us you make trips to Lovecraft. Wanna do your thing and set sail?"

"Are you kiddin' me?!" The Helmsman exclaimed, "Have you heard of the amount of people that went missing on that island?!"

"Maybe they got lost." Dante said nonchalantly.

"That's what happens when you travel without a map." Trish said.

"Either way, that has nothing to do with us." Dante said, "Just drop us off, will ya."

The Helmsman hesitated, but as long as he himself didn't have to step foot on that island, he figured this would make for an easy payday. He scurried into the ships helm, readying to get this trip on the way.

"Damn kids." The captain mumbled as he opened the sails on the boat, the Demon hunting trio stepping onto the vessel as he did.

"Kid?" Dante said to himself before turning to Trish, "Do I _not_ look like a guy in his mid-thirties?"

The blonde put a finger to her chin as she looked Dante up and down, "Hmm, you actually look like a man in his mid- _twenties_." She placed a hand on Dante's shoulder as she walked passed him to sit on a bench, "Take it as a compliment. I would."

Pulling away from the dock, the boat began its trek through the ocean. The son of Sparda peered over the edge, checking his reflection in the water. He rubbed his stubble, "Maybe I should grow a beard."

"Not a chance." Lady said, walking up behind Dante, "You have the perfect blend of pretty boy and rugged good looks. Don't break the balanced on me, kay?" she ruffled his white hair affectionately.

The Demon hunter sighed, shrugged, and then shook his head to relax his hair back to the mop it once was. He walked over next to Trish, who was polishing her nails, and laid down his guitar case.

"Ooh, what toys you bring?" She asked as the half-devil snapped opened the case. Inside, was revealed to be a massive silver broadsword, double-edged and notched near both ends of the tip. The handle was the most interesting aspect of the swords design. It was of a metallic skull-design on each side leading to a rib cage, where the blade protruded; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon skull.

To either side of the sword were two M1911- styled pistols, one black, and one silver. Etched into the pistols slides were the words 'Ebony & Ivory'.

"Just the ole' reliables?" Trish said

"All I've ever needed." Dante said as he strapped his father's sword, the blade that was dubbed Rebellion, to his back. He took Ebony and Ivory and slid them into the holsters at his waists.

Dante gazed out over the water, a heavy fog quickly materializing and stretching towards them.

"Oooh Lordy." The captain of the boat said dreadfully.

"Is that our action cue?" Trish said as she stood up, pulling her two pistols, Luce and Ombra.

A horrible screech tore through the air, sounding like the devils nails on a chalkboard. The flapping of over a dozen wings could be heard by those on the boat, before a wave of winged creatures shot out of the fog and at the sea vessel. They appeared to be 6ft red skinned bats, with a mouth so full of teeth they couldn't close, and their eyes, six yellow slits.

Just like Trigon's.

"No, that is." Dante said as he pulled Ebony and Ivory, while Lady wielded her Kalina Ann.

Seven of the bats screeched and dive bombed at the boat as the other twenty circled above the vessel. Dante and the girls opened fire on the creatures.

One of the bats flew at Dante, only to get shredded apart by a flurry of bullets from the son of Sparda's pistols.

A rocket hit one of the flying creatures, erupting in a wave of fire and shrapnel that took four other spawns of Trigon with it. Lady reloaded her rocket launcher and glanced to Trish who was firing away at the bat-like creatures. The two made eye-contact, silently nodding at each other as they confirmed a plan.

Lady shot a wire from the Kalina Ann into one of the bats, skewering it. A flare of yellow electricity cracked between Trish's fingers, before she fired it at the wire, funneling the energy up through it and into the bat. The demon let out a blood curdling scream, before obliterating in a shower of red mist and sparks that zapped five other nearby bats.

"Not bad girls!" Dante said as he shot one of the bats heads off. He grunted and smirked as he twisted to dodge a fireball that was shot at him. The smell of burning wood filled the Demon-slayers nose. He looked behind himself to see the lip of the boat beginning to catch fire.

"Well that's no good." Dante casually said as the captain turned around, eyes bugging out.

"For goodness sake man, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" the captain nearly hollered. If those flames hit the sails, they'd be stranded.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Inside voice please." Dante said, waving off the captain. He strolled over to the burning area of the ship.

The captain couldn't believe it, the four of them were at sea, heading to a god-forsaken island, getting attacked by demons, _on a burning ship_ , and this clown and his chick sidekicks weren't the _least_ bit worried? On top of that, they were trained enough to kick the crap out of demons and smile while doing it?

Who the hell were they?

Eyeing the demons still flocking over the boat, Dante pulled off his trench coat and swung it around a few times, before whipping it at the flames, sending them up in the air through a great gust of wind.

Four of the bats were set ablaze, though the fire didn't seem to faze them. It just made them more of a threat.

"Nice going Dante!" Lady said as she fired a rocket at one of the flame covered bats, barely missing the demon.

"Gimme a break, I'm still only half human." Dante shot back.

Two of the flame covered bats dive bombed at the boat.

"Trish!" Dante called out to his partner, unsheathing Rebellion.

Unsheathing the Sparda, Trish and Dante mirrored each others actions by throwing their blades, the swords boomeranging through the air, the blades chopping through the wind like the blades of a helicopter.

Rebellion bisected one of the bats while the Sparda clipped another one of the monstrosities wings off, letting the demon spawns bodies fall into the sea.

The blades boomeranged to their original wielders.

Lady fired the Kalina-Ann just as a fireball formed in a demons mouth. The combined energy of the rocket and the fireball created an explosive wave that wiped out three other monsters.

The captain gazed up at the sky, before sighing, "Was that all of them?" He asked before a screech filled his ears from the left. He cried out as a bat flew at him, mere feet away from biting his face off.

 ***BLAM!***

The captain shut his eyes as the gunshot filled his ears, flinching as a warm liquid splashed on his face and shirt. He opened his eyes to see that the only trace of the bat demon left, was splattered all over his face and clothes...with a tooth lying on the floor next to him. He turned to his right to see Dante, pistol aimed his direction with smoke seeping from the barrel.

"Yeah," the demon hunter said smoothly, "that's all of them." He twirled ebony and slid her into its holster.

"You guys are freaks!" The captain said as he prepared to turn the ship around, "I'm gettin' us the hell outta here!"

"No you're not." Lady said as she pulled out four thick wads of bills, the thickness that of any brick. Every dollar was a hundred. "Besides, we're already there." She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the island, it being no more than a couple hundred yards away.

The captain glanced at the money and then back at the hunter trio. "That money won't do me much good if I'm dead."

At this Trish jumped in, "It's not like you'll be coming on the island with us. Just wait on shore and you'll be as safe as a child in the catholic church."

"You people have a sick sense of humor." the captain deadpanned.

"Just get us back to land _after_ we're finished and I'll double what I just gave you. Deal?" Lady said.

"If you live you'll have an early retirement." Dante said, shrugging.

The captain took a long glance at the money Lady laid out for him. There was at least $600,000 laying there and he was guaranteed double that amount if he just brought them back.

He sighed and nodded, before pulling into the islands shore. Upon pulling into the dock, what was immediately shown to the Hunters were a trail leading deep into the islands jungle, with two lit tiki torches to either side of the trails entrance.

Hopping off the boat and onto the wooden dock, Dante took a big whiff of the air, receiving a noseful of smoke, blood, and rot.

Evil.

A cheshire grin slid across the son of Sparda's face. "I love my job." He said excitedly as he trotted into the jungle.

"Dante wait up!" Lady said as she and Trish hopped off the boat to follow the white haired devil hunter.

XXX

Haunting chants could be heard from within a gothic church structured within' the heart of the island. Deep within' the dark and dank underbelly of the cathedral, a hooded figure in a red cloak strolled past the praying members of his congregation.

Within' this cave-like chapel, at the head of the pulpit; seven men, gagged and bound by chains and wires, were forced to watch as the cult members prepared them for whatever ritual they were to perform.

Beside each one of these battered and beaten men stood a cultist with a knife in hand. The 'Trigon Knights'. On the floor in front of them, a maze-like pattern was carved into the stone, forming some sort of 'S' shape with a bowl in the center curve of the 'S'.

Behind the pulpit, was a 30 meter tall statue of Trigon, made of marble. The Demon's hand held out over the chanting and praying cultists below it.

Lined around the walls, were hooded cultists that wielded plain silver swords. They served as the first line of defense in case certain… _unwelcome guests_ decided to intrude on this event. These were the 'Blood Knights'.

The figure in the red cloak stepped up to another cloaked man, though this man's cloak was of a black cloth, who stood in front of the steps leading up to the pulpit.

"Ah, Brother Blood. Fashionably late I presume?" The black cloaked man asked as he removed his hood, revealing an older gentleman with thinning black hair and stress marks on his forehead.

The head of the cult, Brother Blood, removed his hood and spoke to the gentleman, "As always, Minister." Brother Blood was a middle aged man with combed back white hair. His eyes were a light hazel, with four slits tattooed on his forehead. Brother Blood gazed at the seven sacrifices bound to the pulpit, "Are they ready?"

"Absolutely." the Minister said as he walked with Brother Blood up the steps, "The men of seven sins; Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed. Their blood will be the catalyst that summons this worlds righteous ruler."

Smiling warmly, Brother Blood turned to the Minister, "Are _you_ ready? There is no greater sacrifice than offering yourself as his vessel."

"And there would be no greater blessing, than for him to accept."

Brother blood nodded, "Then let's not delay fate." He stood out in front of the cultists, the men and women ceasing their prayers to listen to the head of their cult, "Brothers and Sisters, tonight we gather to bear witness to our Lord, the Angel of Darkness, King Trigon." At the mere mention of the Devil's name, a wind swept through every lit torch in the church, "Even before the ritual, his presence can be felt among us." He held out his hands, "My family, prepare yourselves for his return!" The cultists spoke in tongues, rhythmically and in unison.

The Knights pressed the edge of their knives against the throats of each of the sinners, and slid.

Seven pairs of eyes widened in shock and pain, the gagged men choked on their blood as the crimson liquid spewed from their slit throats. The life draining from their bodies, the men slumped forward, dead.

As their blood pooled under them, it seeped into the maze-like indentations in the stone floor; winding through the lined patterns until flowing into the bowl where the 'S' was inscribed.

What the bowl filled with, could be described as a sinners cocktail.

Another gust of wind swept through the church, the Minister and Brother Blood smiling as they approached the blood filled bowl. The crimson liquid mysteriously bubbled, as if it were boiling.

"I am yours my Lord," the Minister said as he kneeled to the bowl of bubbling blood, "mind, body, and soul." he said as he cupped his hands together, and scooped them into the bowl.

As he brought his hands to his mouth, intent on drinking the liquid as the prayers and chants grew in crescendo.

 ***DOOSH!***

The wooden double doors blew into the church, slamming into and crushing several members of the congregation.

All eyes shot to the gaping entrance, three figures standing in the doorway.

"Hey hey hey, I gotta hand it to you guys;" Dante said as he, Trish, and Lady strolled into the church, "babes, music, drinks, you sure know how to throw a better party than my brother."

"But since we didn't get an invite," Lady said as she pulled two pistols,

"We're busting it!" Trish pulled Sparda and jumped into the crowd, slicing into the church goers as Lady opened fire.

The Minister bellowed in pain as two bullets blasted through his chest, courtesy of Lady. The blood cupped in his hands spilled onto his robes as he collapsed to the floor.

After parrying a sword slash from one of the attacking cult members, Dante stuck his sword into the bastards chest before kicking a cult member from behind, sending the man into a wall. The other Blood Knights charged at Lady and Trish, not having any better luck. They'd be cut down by Trish and blown away by Lady with no effort on the women's end.

Dante eyed the Trigon Knights, the son of Sparda pulling his sword as the seven cloaked men removed their hoods.

What Dante _expected_ under those hoods was something along the lines of six, menacing, thirty-something year old men.

What he got, wasn't that.

What was hidden underneath those cloaks were... _things_ that resembled men, but in name only. They had red skin, six yellow eyes, and pointed elf like ears. Their heads were balled and their lips were black as coal.

"Ooh, more spawns of Trigon I'm guessing?" Dante asked with a smirk, twirling his broadsword in his hand, "Killer sunburns you lot have." the son of Sparda teased as he walked through the mayhem happening around him, heading straight for Brother Blood and the Blood Knights.

Brother Blood shook in his boots.

The man had heard of the son of Sparda's accomplishments. How he'd taken on Mundus, the ruler of hell, all by himself and came out on top. Seeing how the white haired demon hunter carried himself was also discouraging to the cult head. It was as if Dante knew _exactly_ what pace and steps to walk to avoid getting shot, stabbed, and hit with debris.

Lady shot a rocket at a group of cultists that detonated near a set of pews, sending dangerous shards of wood shooting through air that Dante walked through. The man completely unharmed and unworried.

Brother Blood didn't expect the Devil May Cry organization to find out about their ritual, at least not so quickly. The man looked to Minister Blood, the man bleeding out and dying at a quickly approaching rate. The head of the church cursed, had they had just a little more time, they could have brought forth this worlds rightful ruler, and there wouldn't be a damn thing the son of Sparda could do to stop it.

Snarling in fury, Brother Blood turned to his knights, "Tear him apart!"

With a set of twisted smiles, the Trigon knights leaped at Dante, the half demon grinning in excitement before leaping at the demons.

He cleaved one of the demons in half with a wide swing of his broadsword, using the top half of the demons corpse as a springboard to keep himself in the air.

Steel clashed against steel as Dante swung in a wild flurry, blocking and parrying strikes from the other demons in all directions.

Smirking, he pulled out Ivory and let off three rounds into the Knight to his left's gut. The son of Sparda could sense he was about to be stabbed from behind, though before he could block, a wire shot into the side of the Knight, whipping the demon into the hard stone ground below.

Lady winked at Dante through her shades as she retracted the wire.

Sparda flew from behind her, helicoptering through the air until it skewered a Trigon Knight into the wall.

Trish ran along the wall, yellow electricity sparkling in her fingers, before using the handle of Sparda as a leap off point to ascend to Dante's point in the air.

She grabbed one of the Knights by the throat, frying him as she flipped him at lightning speed, sending him to the ground all the while.

Brother Blood cursed as he grew increasingly nervous. He watched as Lady and Trish continued to tear through his forces as Dante did battle with the strongest he had to offer, the son of Sparda taking pleasure in the rush of the battle. The man could tell that the half-demon could have ended this fight at any moment. He was simply prolonging for a thrill.

The church head turned to the fallen minister, the man having bled out completely, all life drained from his body.

'It wasn't meant to be this way.' the head of the cult thought as he turned to the bowl of blood in the floor, blood belonging to the sinners. 'But it's what needs to be done.' he turned to head towards the ritual bowl.

He took three steps before the head to one of his Knights fell down in front of him, all six of its eyes wide open in horror.

The man turned to Dante, the white haired half-demon approaching him. Behind the half demon laid the slain bodies of the other knights.

"Where ya' goin'?" Dante asked the Priest as he took strides forward, "I thought we'd take some time to get to know each other."

Instead of entertaining the Devil-Slayer, Brother Blood turned on his heal and ran, hoping to throw himself into the bowl if he could.

Nearing it, just six feet away, a sword flung into his back, piercing through his chest. Brother Blood collapsed onto the floor, head just inches from the bowl of blood.

He could hear Dante's approaching footsteps amid the carnage behind him.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." the Demon-Hunter said with a shrug and smirk as he pulled Rebellion from the man's back.

The Half-Demon rested his blade over his shoulder like a baseball bat. He turned to see his favorite girls finishing off the last of the knights. As expected, they didn't pay too much mind to the unarmed cultists, them being harmless, at least for the time.

Sucking his teeth, Dante turned to the bleeding Priest, "Such an anti-climactic ending. Got any last words?" He asked, "At least _try_ to make this worth my while."

Coughing out a mouthful of blood, the Priest slumped down.

"Nothin'?" Dante asked, "Oh well." He turned on his heel, red trench coat swaying as he did.

…

"Y-You…sh-should've..."

Dante stopped, head turning to the Priest whose mouth was an inch away from the bowl's contents. The half-demons blue eyes widened as the man gave a bloody toothed smirk,

"pierced my head." the tip of his tongue dipped into the bowl.

Dante immediately whipped out Ebony and shot a round into the man's head, the bullet passing through one side of Brother Bloods skull and coming out the other.

The man's face fell into the bowl, dead.

Frowning, Dante twirled Ebony and slid her back into her holster.

Trish and Lady simultaneously cut down their last foes, the rest of the congregation having fled the church of blood.

Flicking the blood off the Kalina Ann's bayonet, Lady glanced around to see that her, Trish, and Dante were the only ones left alive in the church, a heap of bodies lying scattered on the floor around them.

"Well that was cake." Trish said as she holstered Sparda to her back.

Dante dusted his hands on his pants as he said to Lady, "Ending a problem before it begins, am I getting paid in full this time?" he asked hopefully.

Lady placed a hand to her hip and poked her cheek in thought, "Hmm, sure, I think this'll cover a _fraction_ of what you owe me." she said cockily.

The demon-slayer shrugged, "At least we're getting somewhere."

"Uh, Dante." The beautiful blonde got the son of Sparda's attention, "You sure you killed _all_ the church heads?"

"I'm positive." He said, "But you're asking me for a reason."

She pointed to the altar, Brother Blood standing... back turned to them.

Dante's eyes widened. "That's haunting." he said.

He pulled his twin pistols, aiming at the High Priest.

"How the hell are you still alive?" The son of Sparda asked the Cult head, Lady taking aim with her rocket launcher as Trish aimed with Ombre and Luce, her twin pistols.

Brother Blood cracked his back, strangely seeming...bigger, than before, more muscular. What was worse... his body was seeping some sort of red steam.

All of their fingers resting heavy on their triggers, the demon hunters breathing heavily as Brother Blood turned to them.

When they saw the Priest's face, a sense of dread swept through the hunters bodies.

Like the demon's before him, Brother Blood's flesh turned blood red, his eyes morphed into six slits, and his lips turned charcoal black.

After having just faced other several other demons just like this, Dante wasn't too worried. Until Brother Blood began to speak.

The voice wasn't his own.

" **You truly should have aimed for the head, seed of Sparda."**

The voice was deep, very deep, and held a demonic echo to it that exhibited it's inhuman nature.

Trigon.

"Oh God damn it, Dante." Lady grunted in anger as she fired a rocket at the demon Lord.

He snatched it right out of the air, and crushed it, the explosion of the missile swallowing the demon in fire and smoke.

In a pulsating shockwave, the flames shot out at the demon hunters, Dante grabbing Lady and shielding her as Trish moved behind a stone pillar, the shockwave tearing away some of the stone.

The act made Dante narrow his eyes, "Well that's not good."

" _You think_." Lady growled out in frustration, moving out of Dante's grip. What she saw when she looked back to the demon possessed pastor, made her eyes widen in horror.

He was growing, and at an extremely fast rate. His muscles were swelling, and sculpting his body into an almost olympian-like physique. The thinning white hair that covered Brother Blood's head, Trigon grew out to a shaggy style that began stretching down his back. Most disturbingly of this transformation, to Dante at least, were the antler-like horns that sprouted from Brother Bloods forehead.

Trigon completely morphed the Priests body into his own.

Shoving Lady behind him, Dante pulled Rebellion and held it at the ready, watching as Trigon grew to the height of the statue that overlooked the church, his head nearly touching the massive ceiling.

Realizing that Lady was the most vulnerable here out of the three of them, Trish got in front of her as well. She turned to Dante, "Yamato would be nice to have right about now."

"I agree. Wanna call up Nero?" the half-demon said sarcastically as Trigon stopped growing, admiring his physical form, a form he hasn't felt in too long.

" **Ahhh, it feels so** _ **good**_ **to be** _ **back**_ **."** The Demon Lord growled out with a toothy smile, looking down at the Devil-Hunting trio. **"Would you agree?"**

Simply being in this Demon's presence was enough to nearly _suffocate_ the three hunters. The heat he gave off made them break out into a sweat, a testament to how much power he had, and all he was doing was just standing there!

"Guess you're this _Trigon_ I keep hearing about?" Dante asked, not willing to show fear even against this monster. Although, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel it. A lot of it. "You compensating for something with that big _body_ of yours?" he said with a smirk.

Grinning maniacally, Trigon raised an arm, the act making the Devil-Hunters take defensive stances **"You could say that."** With a swing of his hand, a gust of hurricane-like winds hit the three mortals like a truck, wiping the entirety of the church and much of the islands geography away in one swoop, like a bomb.

XXX

From his boat docked miles away on the islands shore, the captain could feel a strong gust of wind slam into him, nearly knocking him off his vessel. The wave nearly caused his boat to capsize into the water.

When he turned to look back at the island's heart, he could see a lot of uprooted trees, and some of the timber even getting knocked far into the ocean.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked dreadfully.

XXX

Lady's vision was blurry and filled with red. A high pitched ringing shot through her ears, nearly deafening her. Her body felt like she'd just gotten trampled on by a pack of hippos.

As her vision came back to her, she noticed the red that filled her vision was Dante's trench-coat, the son of Sparda using his body to protect her to the best of his ability. She laid on the ground and he was on top.

"Under different circumstances," Dante said, "I'd love to have you like this."

Blushing and rolling her eye's, the ebony haired woman pushed the man off her. She'd lost her shades in the impact. When she got to her feet, she looked around to see that the Church they were once in, was now a layer of stone rubble sprinkled across the islands dirt ground. All foliage for about two miles out was wiped away by Trigon, leaving a wipe open space for battle.

Trish crawled out from under a piece of rubble that landed on her, the woman fortunately being durable enough to not get crushed by the large piece of stone.

Deep chuckling echo'd over the battlefield, Lady's eyes shooting over to Trigon who took ground shaking steps towards them, stopping at about ten yards away.

" **To think I'm not even at my full power _or_ strength yet." **The Demon Lord gloated, **"I'll let you in on a secret, with just a** _ **tenth**_ **of my power, I could wipe out this entire** _ **universe.**_ **You wanna see what I can do with just a** _ **tenth**_ **of a tenth?"**

Dante immediately grabbed Lady by her forearm and shoved her behind him, "Get to the boat. Now." He ordered, voice completely void of the insolent swagger he'd held when combating so many other enemies before this. His blue eyes shot over to Trish, "You too Trish, you're both getting off this island."

"Dante you _can't_ take this asshole on by yourself." Trish said defiantly, calling Sparda to her hand as she spoke.

"And neither of you can help me." the white haired hunter said as he pulled Rebellion, "I'm a lot more vulnerable if you two are around. No offense, but you're both just dead weight to me."

" **Go ahead, flee."** Trigon offered, **"After I kill you, son of Sparda, your friends will be next on my list."**

Dante roared in fury, a flare of red electricity shooting from his body as his he transformed into a reptilian like frame. His arms, legs, and head produced spiky edges, his white hair spiking up on end. Glowing cracks appeared on his chest, while his red trench-coat morphed and separated into three parts that resembled an insect's wings.

This, was Dante's devil trigger form.

Not even turning to look at the girls, Dante growled, "Get out of here." His voice held a demonic echo to it.

Lady looked hesitant to run, though Trish looked fully ready to defy Dante, being prepared to stand her ground and fight. Though she closed her eyes and holstered the gruesome looking sword.

"Let's go." The clone of Eva said to Lady, the two hurriedly ran away.

"Hey Mary,"

The ebony haired woman stopped and caught the rocket launcher tossed at her by Dante. The fact that the half-demon called her by name, something he never did, shook her to her core,

"For future reference, I think I'll have Trish take on my debts." he said.

That made her heart sink. Though she said, "I have a no transfer policy. Either way, it doesn't matter. You'll be around to pay what you owe me. You're not getting off this easy." she turned on her heel. Though she smirked, a tear slid down her cheek, "I'll see you back at D.M.C." she ran off with Trish.

She'd hug the demon, but that would seem like a scene out of some cheesy romance drama. That, and it would imply this was goodbye. It wasn't. Dante would get out of this.

She knew it.

Hearing the women's footsteps fading away, Dante could tell they were gone. Now to focus on the issue at hand.

" **Hmph,"** Trigon held out his hand, **"entertain me."** He spawned forth several monstrosities; four three-foot goblin like creatures, two ogre's, and two three-headed scorpions. All creatures having red skin, horns, and six yellow eyes similar to Trigon's.

"This best you got, Rudolph." Dante scoffed, "Bring it."

The imps leaped at the demon hunter, claws bared as Dante moved in flash, cleaving all three to pieces with Rebellion.

With a battlecry Dante leaped up above one of the scorpions, twisting to avoid a jab from it's stinger before landing hard on its head. Quickly stabbing the oversized bug in one of its heads, before pulling Ivory and putting a basketball sized bullet hole in the other head, killing the scorpion. Dante leaped off, flipping in the air before landing in front of the ogres that charged at him.

Holding his sword in a reverse grip, he surged his demonic energy into the blade before swinging it, sending forth a red blade of energy that cleaved an ogre and the remaining scorpion in two.

The remaining ogre punched the ground, sending a torrent of spikes through the dirt that Dante had to sprung to the side to dodge.

Moving in a wink, Dante was under the ogre, slicing its left leg off, then its arm, then its head.

With all of the spawns dead, Dante turned to Trigon. With a grunt, he leapt at the 20 meter tall demon lord, intending to slash into him with everything he had.

Before he could even _reach_ Trigon, the devil held up a hand and fired a burst of blood red electricity that shocked the demon-slayer, at the same time blasting him toward the ground.

While free falling, Dante pulled ebony and ivory and rapidly fired off demonically-charged bullets. Trigon stood unfazed as the bullets tore right through him, the devil healing almost _immediately_ as Dante touched the ground.

Panting in anger, the devil hunter said, "Well damn, not even Mundus gave me this kinda trouble."

" **And I only get stronger the longer my presence stays here. Within' an hour, I'll be strong enough to wipe out your entire** _ **world**_ **with a snap of my fingers."** Trigon said.

"You don't say? Guess I'd better wrap this up quick, then." The demon hunter said as he pulled Ebony and Ivory, charging every ounce of his demonic energy into his firearms. The devil trigger forms arms sparkled with bioelectricity.

With a twirl of his guns, Dante aimed them at Trigon, "Jackpot."

 ***BLAM!***

The charged bullets swirled through the air, before exploding in front of the Demon Lord, a seal appearing in front of Trigon that began to pull him through, his feet scraping along the ground.

" **What!?"** the Demon Lord roared in horror as he looked to Dante.

"Yeah, I figured if I can't kill you, I'll put you away the same way I did Mundus." the son of Sparda said, "That's fair, right?"

Snarling in anger that the half-demon would try this technique, but at the same time smiling at the fact that his trick wouldn't work, Trigon set his feet and held his ground, making Dante's eyes widen in surprise.

His eyes narrowed, "Screw this." He grunted as he charged full speed at the devil himself.

Trigon's eyes widened as Dante leaped up and shoulder rammed Trigon's chest with all his might, sending the demon lord, and himself, through the seal's portal.

" **No! NOOOOOOO!"** Trigon roared as was forced into the seal. Dante along with him.

XXX

While almost nearing the docks, Lady and Trish could hear Trigon's roars reverberating behind them, before stopping.

If anything, that had to be a good sign.

They turned and ran back to the battlefield.

When the two women got to the rubble coated battle area, they quickly noticed that while Trigon was gone, there was no Dante.

"Dante!?" Lady called out worriedly.

"Dante?" Trish called out irritably.

It was then the two women noticed a trail of smoke coming from a spot on the dirt. As they approached it, their eyes widened as they noticed a large circle-like marking burned into the ground, a star and other cryptic symbols designed in the center of it.

The seal.

XXX

Within' the blackness of the void, Dante floated with Trigon, the light from his devil trigger illuminating the area around him.

Trigon snarled and snatched up the half-demon in an iron grip, Dante barely fitting in his hand.

" **This was the best you could come up with?!"** Trigon asked in fury, **"Trapping yourself in here with me?! Fool! The multiverse is my plaything. My presence can be anywhere. You think a pathetic** _ **seal**_ **can hold me like that peon, Mundus?"**

"Seal was the best I could come up with." Dante admitted, "If giving myself up keeps a prick like you out of the picture, so be it. Besides, seeing as how your cult of morons had to _give_ you a body, and most of them are dead now, that tells me that even if you did get out of here, it's not gonna be on a physical level. You'll be the same shapeless fart you were before. I won't need to worry about you coming back to my world." A slight chuckle escaped his throat, "Since you're so heated, I think you know that."

A toothy grin spread across Trigon's face, **"That, you're right about, Dante Sparda. Right now, I'm not strong enough to free myself from this prison. But,"** He squeezed Dante a bit harder, the man grunting in pain as the bones in his body strained, nearly cracking, **"Where you're wrong, is that I** _ **can**_ **get my body back. And you'll help me with that task."** The devil jammed the tip of his sharp fingernail into the base of Dante's neck, igniting a pained yell from the son of Sparda.

Although Dante couldn't see it, a strange 'S'-like symbol appeared behind the spot where his neck met his shoulder. It stung with the fire of 1000 hornet stings. The pain made the half-demon pass out, his devil-trigger form flickering away as Trigon pulled his fingernail from Dante's neck, the wound instantly healing.

The Demon-Lord spoke to the unconscious hero, despite knowing the man couldn't hear him, **"You, son of Sparda, will be the conduit that gives me access to the world of mortals. As time goes by, whether it be months, to years, my power will grow through you. And when I'm strong enough, I will tear through you and claim whatever Earth you wind up on as my own."** He tossed the son of Sparda's body away, the Devil-Hunters form becoming surrounded in a white light as he faded away, **"We'll keep in touch, Dante."**

And the son of Sparda was gone.

XXX

A/N: Alright, this chapter was pretty long for just a prologue, but I needed to set up how Dante gets to the DC Universe. In case I did a poor job of explaining it, here it goes.

Basically, Trigon can't enter the mortal world (physically) without a conduit. Meaning he needs a human body to inhabit if he wants to take form on Earth. Now, he _is_ still a God (or Devil), and he's borderline omni-present. So he can technically influence things anywhere in the multi-verse as long as he wills it, it's why he could spawn demons before actually appearing with his physical form.

The 'brand' he gave Dante will work as something of a link to Trigon that grants him presence to the physical world, through Dante, and since Trigon _only_ gets _stronger_ the longer he's in the physical world, he'll be getting stronger the longer Dante's still alive.

Get it? If not, I'll go more in depth later on through the story. It should all come together with time.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I wanna know how to improve my writing!


	2. Gotham Freakin City

A/N: Love the feedback I got from the first chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter just as much? Review and let me know if you did.

XXX

Gotham City…

A coastline megalopolis that was a cesspool of crime, corruption, and chaos. The murder rate, compared to other cities, was so far above the national average that the crime itself was almost as mundane as something like car theft. How this hellhole of a city managed to attract _any_ new residents or businesses was quite possibly the 8th Wonder of the World.

It was midnight, and the city never slept… meaning it's criminals didn't either...

A long black car shot down the streets of a sprawling metropolis. Every car that saw the intimidating vehicle coming, quickly swerved off to the side to allow it passage.

They were smart to do so, all things considered.

This car, practically a tank, was heavily armed with bullet resistant plating, radars, built in police scanners, missiles, and machine guns loaded with tranquilizers and plastic bullets installed above the headlights. This machine belonged to this city's protector; it's Dark Knight that sent every thug, criminal, and lowlife scattering like roaches back into the shadows.

Unless, that is, they were dumb enough to try and fight this man and his boy sidekick. Those that did, normally wound up in the hospital unconscious; with numerous broken bones, internal bleeding, and sometimes brain damage.

A tall, muscular man in a black, bat-themed costume was behind the wheel of the car. In the passenger seat was his sidekick, a boy dressed in a red-armored tunic, yellow hooded cape that covered his head, and green boots and gloves.

"As always, you're too aggressive, Damian." The Caped Crusader said, not taking his cowled eyes off the road, "What you did to that thug was-"

"Completely justified, father." the man's sidekick and son said, eyes never leaving the passenger window, "He was a piece of garbage that stole and killed for a bigger piece of garbage. He's _lucky_ I _only_ paralyzed him."

"You deliberately paralyzed him out of _anger_ , Damian." Batman said, "Your temper's only been getting worse, and it's showing in how you fight."

"So what do you want me to do, old man, prop up some pillows and gently knock the vermin unconscious?" the boy asked, "You forbid me from killing, so now are you implying I can't so much as break anything on them?"

"No, that's _not_ what I'm saying." the Bat said, "I'm trying to make you aware that you're walking a _very_ thin line right now. You know what happened to Jason."

" _I'm_ no Jason _Todd_." the sidekick said spitefully, "Why are you even bringing him up? He's not even a member of this fam-"

An alarm blared from the GPS, a message appearing on the screen that read, **GCPD ALERT: SOUNDS OF GUNFIRE REPORTED IN AN ALLEY OFF 38th and 6th ave.**

"We'll continue this talk later." Batman said as Robin cracked his knuckles, readying himself for action. The Batmobile made an aggressive U-turn into the next street, before blasting off down the road.

XXX

The car stopped at the entrance to the reported alley, the crime fighters having arrived before any of the city's police force could. Batman and Robin exited the car and entered the alley, their eyes instantly taking in the gruesome aftermath of an altercation that may as well have been called a slaughter.

Bodies lined the musty alley floor, riddled with bullet holes or slashed with some type of blade.

"If I were one to guess," Damian said upon first glance, "I'd say gang war. Maybe a deal gone wrong?"

"At first glance, I'd say that too." The Dark Knight said as he took a closer look at the corpses, "But, they don't look like any members of the big three." the "big three" alluding to Cobblepot, Two Face, and Black Mask.

"Could've just been random junkies." Damian said.

"Not likely either, Robin," The Dark Knight took a knee, his eyes scanning over the bodies. "Gun shots, but nobody here was wielding a weapon." he said as he looked over the alleyway, a lack of guns anywhere in sight, "Cuts and slash wounds," the Dark knight noticed, "large and deep."

"Knife or machete?" Damian asked.

"Try sword." A new voice cut in.

The two vigilante's looked up to a fire escape that hung above the alley, seeing a man lounging leisurely on the rusted metal gratings.

The man held a large metal broadsword in his hand, casually looking at the blade before standing up. He leaped over the railing, flipping and landing gracefully down on the alley floor, red trench coat flapping from the wind that blew through the alley.

Batman and Robin eyed the man who had his back turned to them, the murderer starting to walk out of the alley.

" _You_ killed these people?" Batman asked, to which the man stopped.

He turned to glare at the bat, blank expression turning to a smirk, "What if I did?"

Dante immediately dodged the batarangs thrown at him, smirking all the while as he blocked a right hook from the vigilante.

Batman's eyes widened in surprise, his punch having been stopped cold by the man's open palm.

A chuckle escaped Dante's throat, "Well damn, aren't you touchy." he said, eyeing the man, "And what's with the stupid outfit? Halloween come early around here?"

Batman attempted slamming his elbow into Dante's face, but faster than the Dark Knight could comprehend, the half-demon grabbed his arm and Judo threw him to the opposite end of the alley.

"Batman!" Robin shouted before pulling a small rod from his utility belt. Dante turned to the boy, curious what he was going to do with the rod before it instantly extended into a bow staff.

"I think you'll need a bigger stick, kid." Dante grinned as the sidekick charged at him, taking a swing with the staff that he weaved and dodged half-heartedly. The son of Sparda grabbed the staff in a tight grip, before swinging Damian into a metal trash can. "Chillout Birdbrain," Dante said as he turned back to Batman, dropping the staff in front of Damian, "mommy and daddy are trying to talk."

Damian grunted as he clutched his sore head, "Which one are you?"

"Awww, that's cute." Dante smirked. He focused on the Dark Knight who stood back up to his feet, "So tell me, _Nosferatu_ , why are we not keeping our hands to ourselves?"

"You're a _murderer_." Batman said angrily, "I'll make sure you see justice."

"Whoa-ho-hooo, me? A murderer?" Dante said in faux hurt, " _Me,_ kill a person? _Nooo_ , I would never _, ever-_ well, actually," The white haired man acted like he was thinking, " _maybe_ I'd ice the guy who keeps putting _olives_ on my pizza's, but-"

Dante immediately blocked a combination of punches from Batman, the swordsman barely trying at that point. He used his leg to sweep Batman's own, before kicking the vigilante into an alley wall.

"You know what," Dante dusted his hand on his pants, "you seem like you're in a bad mood, you _and_ Woodstock over there." he nodded to Robin, "So," Dante pointed up, "I think I'll take my leave and let you two cool down." He jumped from the Alley-floor all the way up to the building roof above. He looked down at the two crime-fighters, "Adios, birdies!" he said with a slight wave.

"Wait!" Batman called up as he and Robin fired their grapples, shooting themselves up to the empty rooftop.

The two looked around, no sign of the man in red anywhere.

"Who was that guy?" Damian asked Batman, who's cowled eyes looked off into the cities skyline.

XXX

The next afternoon, the massive door to the Wayne Manor pushed open, Damian walking back into his father's home. The boy was dressed in the blue uniform of his private school, backpack slung on his back.

"Ah, Master Damian," Alfred asked the boy as he took his backpack from him, British accent just as heavy as it always was, "How was school today?"

"Pointless, Alfred, as always," the boy shrugged off the blue dress jacket, handing that to the butler as well, "Where's father? The cave?"

"Hasn't left since last night." The butler said, "Do check on him, I believe he could use a distraction from his _research_."

Damian glared at the butler before sighing, "Fine."

The boy headed into the Bat-Cave, the headquarters of Batman located deep below Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne himself sat at his computer, eyes glued to the screen as he rapidly typed away at the keyboard.

As Damian approached the man from behind, he could see what he was searching on the web;

 **MAN IN RED**

 **WHITE HAIRED META-HUMANS**

 **WHITE-HAIRED SWORDSMAN**

 **MEN IN RED-COATS**

A few of his searches resulted in articles of the Flash, and Slade Wilson.

"I can tell your search isn't going so well, father." Damian said from behind Bruce. His father was still dressed in his costume, but without his cowl, revealing a near middle-aged man with black-hair and a strong jaw.

"No," Bruce said, continuing to type away at the keyboard, "whoever this man is, he's done a good job at keeping himself off the radar."

"Impressive for a guy that likes to slaughter random junkies." Damian said.

"Too impressive." Bruce said as he rubbed his chin, "I couldn't name too many meta-humans with white-hair."

"Neither can I." Damian said, looking from the computer screen to his father, "Where are we going to go from here?"

Bruce didn't answer his son. The Billionaire closed his eyes, thinking back on the man in red, 'Just who are you?'

XXX

" _Dante_ , lady. The name's _Dante_." The Son of Sparda moaned tiredly to the woman working the motel front desk. Having had (from his perspective), a long, _long_ night, he attempted getting a room where he could… though, as usual, a lack of money was his greatest challenge in that regard. He'd managed to find what may be one of the seediest motels in all of Gotham.

"Could give a damn what your name is _pal_ ," the woman said rudely. She was old and skinny, though she may have _looked_ older than she was due to years of smoking and drinking, if the cigarette she had in her fingers and cheap beer in her breath were any indication. Her skin was like wrinkled leather, heavy eyeliner painted on her face. She took another hit of her cigarette and blew the smoke in Dante's face, the demon-slayer unfazed, " _we_ ain't no charity. We don't just give out rooms to whatever broke-ass schmuck comes waltzing in." She jerked her thumb to the front door, "You want charity, look for Bruce Wayne."

"Well what if I just slept in a bathroom?" Dante asked, trying his best at negotiation, "I've never been one for comfort so I can settle for a bathtub as a bed."

The lady cut her eyes at the demon-hunter, "Do you have the money to rent the _room_ that the bathroom comes with?"

"Tsk, what do you think?"

" _I think_ ," the Lady glared at Dante, "you should get the hell out before I call GCPD on your dumbass."

Dante gave a slight huff, and turned on his heel, "Fine. I can see you people aren't much for customer service." he strolled over to the door, "I'll just take my business elsewhere."

He left out the motel… for a few seconds,

"If you want I could take care of your rat problem for a-"

"OUT!"

XXX

"Women..." Dante thought out loud as he walked the squalid streets of Gotham. While he _was_ in one of the poorer districts, the streets were still packed with civilians during the day; cars zipping down the streets, families walking with their kids, businessmen hurriedly passing by with briefcases in hand. Despite the streets being packed, the devil-hunter was able to walk unperturbed, the Gothamites trying their best _not_ to bump into the guy who had an evil-looking bigass sword strapped to his back.

Obviously, nothing Dante wasn't used to. Though normally, he'd have certain… qualms, about waking up in an unfamiliar city, but in his line of work, he'd gotten used to 'portals to various wonderlands'. Since he lacked money for a payphone, he couldn't call Lady or Trish to pick him up, much less order a taxi. And, him being the pinnacle of... _moral absolutism_ … it's not like he could just steal someone's car or phone anyways.

He'd have to put up with the dickheads in this city until he could scrape up enough cash to get himself a ride or flight home.

A rough sigh blew from Dante's throat. He needed a drink. Out of his peripherals he saw what looked like a cheap bar coming up on his left; a small two story building, windows cracked with motorcycles parked out front.

' **Noonans Sleazy Bar'** The sign above the building read.

"Sleazy." Dante scoffed with a smirk, the hunter stopping in front of the building, "Just my kind of spot."

The door to the bar burst open, all conversation among the patron's instantly dying as their eyes shot to the new comer.

Dante stepped into the pub's dark interior, the stink of cigarette smoke in the air.

Boy, did he hate that.

His blue eyes skimmed over the various sleezeballs that occupied the bar, all of their eyes glued to him like he were a deer, and they were wolves. Dante wasn't scared of these men, but he could tell they were hardened; street gangsters, common thugs, hitmen, ex-mercenaries, and various other scum being among the patrons.

"Not bad." Dante said as he swaggered up to the bar counter, leaning against it as he knocked on the wood, "Yo, what's it take to get a drink around here!" he called out.

"I am Baytor!" A shrill voice shot back from a door behind the bar.

The door burst open, out walking a… _thing_ with gray skin and a mouth for a face. It's build was knee high and scrawny. At first glance, Dante's eyebrow raised and a smirk slid across his face as the creature sauntered up to the counter, "I… am Baytor!" the bartender repeated as it slammed it's bony hand down in front of Dante.

The Demon hunter didn't flinch, instead eyeing the ghastly creature up and down, "You're a demon." he said with a nod.

If the creature had eyes, they'd be narrowing dangerously at the white haired man in front of it, "I am _Baytor_ …"

"Who is a demon." Dante said plainly, "So, how 'bout _you_ get me a drink, and _I_ don't smack those pearly whites outta your head."

The bartender grumbled, before reaching into a fridge and grabbing a bottle of Heineken. Slamming the glass bottle down in front of Dante, the demon stormed off back through the door behind the bar, all the while grumbling.

Dante snickered and shook his head. He popped the bottles top against the bar counter, the cap landing on the counter. Dante looked to the busted up box T.V mounted against the wall, before flicking the bottle cap at the on switch.

The screen turned on to a running news channel.

 _*"And here we have the hero known as Wonder Woman back in the news!"*_

 _*"That's right Tom! The latest reports say that the superheroine just stopped a_ meteor _from landing into Coast City!"*_

A picture of the heroine in topic appeared on the screen, Dante's eyebrow raising when he got a good look at her. She wore a gold tiara with a red star in its center, a red and blue mini-dress with a golden 'W' going across her chest plate. She wore extremely short blue briefs, littered with white stars designed into the fabric. A lasso made of gold hung at her side looped around a hook on her gold belt.

"Hmph, weird chick... Stupid lookin' outfit." he thought out loud as video was shown of the woman giving a slight wave and smile to a group of cheering citizens, before flying off… an act that truly caught Dante's attention.

One of the bar patrons, drunk and irritable, stumbled up to the TV, "What the hell is _this_ shit?!" he asked no one in particular. He turned off the TV screen before stumbling back passed Dante.

"You know I was watching that?" Dante asked the man without turning to him, who responded by giving the son of Sparda a nasty grin,

"Well, you aren't anymore, are ya'? _Rockstar_." the drunkard said spitefully with a dry chuckle.

Dante nodded before he grabbed the man's wrist, casually flipping him into the floor.

Baytor stumbled out from behind the bar, wanting to get a look at the commotion.

"You mind turning the TV back on?" Dante asked the demon as he disregarded the dazed man. Nobody else in the bar seemed to care, everyone going about their business.

Baytor grabbed the remote from the counter and turned the TV back on.

*"-residents of an apartment fire saved by The Flash just early this morning!"* The TV showed the image of a man in red full-body tights giving a thumbs up to the press before running down the street in a red blur and yellow lightning.

*"Nothing but good news today Marge, all thanks to the-"*

Dante zoned out, the demon slayer eyeing the events on screen incredulously. "The fuuuuu-" he walked over to a pay phone in the bar's wall.

He patted his pocket for coins, "Oh, right." He walked up to the barely conscious bar patron he flipped just minutes ago, "Hey buddy, bum a quarter?"

The drunkard grumbled before scrambling around in his pockets, the man handing Dante the coin.

Dante took the coin, depositing it into the coin slot before dialing a number he was all too familiar with.

He waited out the ring, before the line connected,

"Hey Trish," the half-devil immediately said, "it's Dante! I think-"

"Trish? Trish?!" It was instead some angry sounding man with a heavy Jersey accent, "This ain't no _Trish_! What are ya' some kinda-"

Dante immediately hung up the phone. He put a hand to his head,

"I _may_ just be in more trouble than I thought…"

XXX

 **(Gotham City Police Department)**

Batman and Robin entered the GCPD morgue, the Dark Knight receiving a tip from the Chief of Police earlier that night.

The two vigilante's met up with Commissioner Jim Gordan outside the Coroners room down in the Department's underbelly.

"Batman, good of you to come." Jim said as he walked with the Dark Knight to the embalming table, "Hopefully when you see it, it'll give _you_ less of a scare than it gave us." though, the commissioner knew it wouldn't. Batman, in his line of work, dealt with unnatural scenes on a night to night basis.

The trio stood over the table with the Coroner, a man dressed in a blue medical examiner gown. The table held a covered body, coroner peeled back the white sheet over the body, revealing to the two vigilante's a corpse… that they immediately noticed something wrong with.

The corpse was of a man, middle aged and balding, bullet holes in his chest and a deep cut going diagonal across his gut. That was normal… as far as corpses go.

His flesh, was still as peach as it was when he was still alive… almost 24 hours ago.

Batman touched the man's throat, and while there was no pulse, he noticed the warmth coming from the man's flesh.

" _Still_ warm… hot, almost." Batman said, Robin passing him a surprised glance.

"And these corpses were brought to me exactly 22 hours ago." the coroner said. He nodded to the shelved bodies, "Make no mistake, they're all dead. One of the bodies I stored, I took one step further by removing every major organ and half its digestive tract."

Batman's scowl deepened, "Still warm."

"Right." the coroner nodded, "And that's not all. The organs were _rotted_ , as if they had been decomposing before the victim was ever deceased."

Gordon and Robin looked to the Dark Knight and the medical examiner, neither knowing what to make of this information.

"Whatever these people were..." Batman said, now having a whole different perspective on this stranger he was hunting, "they weren't human..."

XXX

 **(Last Night)**

Dante woke up near the Gotham docks, his neck sore and his head throbbing painfully.

"Ugh, aye aye aye." he sat up, rubbing his neck as he shook his head, "Where do these guys come from?" he stood up to his feet, the man looking around the docks. Rebellion lay on the wooden docks, hanging off slightly above the water. Ivory lay on the dock as well, a few feet away from the gunslinger. Dante felt for Ebony, the gun still strapped in its holster. He turned behind himself, eyeing the massive city of Gotham.

"Convenient." Dante smirked as he grabbed his gear; strapping the sword to his back before walking down the street, entering the city.

The streets of this part of the city were near barren, hardly any civilian strolling through. The occasional car would cruise on past, the sounds of wheels against asphalt one of the few sounds Dante would hear. The sounds of people arguing in nearby apartments were also heard, as well as the distant wailing of police and fire truck sirens.

A massive tower off in the distance was noticeable, its location near the heart of the city. Dante noticed an illuminated 'W' designed above the words, 'WAYNE ENTERPRISES' built into the tower for all of Gotham to see. Several massive blimps hung around the tower and the rest of gotham like massive gnats around a trashcan.

"What a dunghole." Dante thought out loud.

Someone else walked the streets, heading towards Dante. He called out,

"Hey buddy," he got the man's attention, "You know what city this is?"

The man stopped, looking to Dante questionably, "What are you talking abo-" it was then the man's eyes widened, "wait, you're some kind of mugger, aren't you!"

"No, ya nut," Dante tried to reason, only for the man to turn and run away screaming for help. Dante shook his head, "What a cheesehead." he kept walking until he passed a nearby alleyway.

He stopped when he noticed a strange smell emanating from the alley.

" _ **Dante~..."**_ A deep demonic voice called out from the darkness.

'Eh, I got time to kill.' Dante smirked and stepped into the back alley, the man pulling a pistol. He could feel a burning sensation at the back of where his neck met his shoulder, a sensation he ignored.

From behind dumpsters and trash cans, almost as if they materialized from the darkness itself, Dante was surrounded by 6 junkies, or at least they looked like junkies… sort of.

While dressed in filthy street clothes, these people were all scrawny, their faces twisted, morphed, and sore littered.

Their eyes glowed yellow in the dark.

"You rang?" Dante asked, not the least bit phazed.

" _ **You… bear the mark…"**_ a junkie woman said, voice unnaturally deep as a sign of her possession.

" **Your life… is forfeit…"** a possessed vessel in the form of a man growled.

"Hm, just so we're clear, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." Dante said as he pulled his sword in one hand and ebony in the other, "So why don't we just _cut_ to the chase?"

The demons lunged at Dante, the sounds of gunshots and slashed flesh filling the alley.

XXX

A/N: Yeah, stories not dead folks!

Leave me your thoughts in a review!


End file.
